sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 9
This is the ninth episode of the Aincrad Arc, and the ninth episode of Sword Art Online Abridged overall. Plot On Floor 50 In Tiffany's shop, Tiffany is laughing at a video of Kirito defeating the 74th Floor Boss, where he uses the Dual Wielding skill, while having an embarrassing freak out. Kirito, who is also in the room, is very frustrated and embarrassed by the video, as he didn't know that some of the players there were live streaming the event. Lizbeth enters the room with a box in her hands, assuring Kirito that players are more in awe by his Dual Wielding ability than his little freakout. As both Liz and Tiffany laugh at Kirito, Kirito asks what Lizbeth is carrying, remarking it has more junk for her next masterpiece. Lizbeth tells Kirito that it was she could salvage from her shop after Asuna destroyed it, but after Asuna appears Lizbeth becomes terrified and jumps out of a window with Tiffany, leaving Kirito alone with Asuna. On Floor 55 In Grandzam, Kirito meets with Heathcliff, Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath. Before Heathcliff can explain the reason for the meeting, Kirito notices that Don Fluffles is also part of the Guild. Kirito has a seemingly one sided conversation with the former Mob Boss, as Kirito saw him fall off a cliff, but apparently survived in a way that not even Kirito considered. Heathcliff asks Asuna, who is also present, if Kirito can actually understand Fluffles or if it's just Kirito's way of messing with them, to which Asuna answers that, knowing Kirito, it could very well be both. Heathcliff tries to stop the tension between Fluffles and Kirito by saying "You can't fight in here this is the war room", but is disappointed that no-one acknowledges his reference to the movie Dr. Strangelove. Getting back to the point, Heathcliff tells Kirito that everyone in Aincrad has seen the Dual Wielding video and is amazed by Kirito practically defeated a Floor Boss singlehandedly. Heathcliff offers for Kirito to become a member of the KoB, as he has become an inspirational figure and may even be able inspire other players to take action, but Kirito declines. Not wanting to take "no" for an answer, Heathcliff asks Kirito what will it take for Kirito to join, offering to give the player money, items and even Asuna, which she herself finds offensive. Kirito agrees to join on one condition, that being a duel with Heathcliff, which Heathcliff of course accepts. On Floor 75 in Collinia, players from miles around have arrived to see the battle between Kirito and Heathcliff in the arena, with many fans cheering for the newly Dual Wielding master. In the arena, despite mocking him, Kirito acknowledges that Heathcliff isn't a force to be taken lightly and decides to strategize in his head. But because he is strategizing his guard is down and loses the fight in four seconds, causing the crowd to riot over the disappointing match, as a result the city of Collinia a mob ruled territory. Due to his loss, Kirito is forced to join the Knights of the Blood Oath. Although Kirito is disappointed that he has once again joined a guild, Asuna tries to cheer him up, already knowing about what happened to the last guild he joined and says she won't die like that dumb bitch "Sally" (Sachi). The two officially start dating after this scene. As a part of Kirito's initiation, he told to train under Godfree, a member of the KoB who is fond of roleplaying as an Englishman which annoys to everyone. Kirito feels that Godfree's services are unnecessary because he went face to face with their own Guild leader, but Godfree points out that Kirito lost that fight. During Kirito and Godfree's training exercise, Godfree brings a fellow member, Kuradeel. Godfree explains that he heard of Kirito's and Kuradeel's "petty squabble" and decided upon himself to smooth things over, by forming a party. Kurdadeel apologizes to Kirito for his previous actions and even bows his head to Kirito, but Kirito rejects the apology and points out how he can still see Kuradeel's impalement scar when his sword dropped on his head. Godfree tells Kirito that he should respect the elderly, as they have experience that make up for their lack of good looks. But Kuradeel reveals that he's only twenty six, much to Godfree's awkwardness. Near the halfway point on the field on the 55th Floor, they stopped to take a lunch break. As both Kirito and Godfree take a sip of water, Kurdadeel whispers that they would die screaming. Kirito hears this, but before he can react, both he and Godfree are paralyzed by the poisoned water. At first Godfree thinks this is a joke and asks Kuradeel for the antidote, but Kuradeel slashes Godfree with his sword. As Kuradeel is slashing Godfree, he remarks how annoying Godfree's roleplaying persona is. With his life in danger, Godfree agrees to stop roleplaying and asks Kuradeel to put the sword down. Kuradeel with a sinister tone, agrees to put it down, making Godfree relieved. Thinking he's accomplished smoothing things over, Godfree tells Kirito that by talking out their differences, there's nothing they can't accomplish, but Kuradeel puts the sword down into Godfree's back, running him through until he dies. As Kuradeel is about to kill Kirito, Kirito questions how Kuradeel would be willing to kill two people because he was humiliated by one, stating that he couldn't be the first time someone has humiliated him. But Kuradeel reveals that he's killing Kirito for a different reason, revealing his tattoo of the former murder guild, Laughing Coffin. Kuradeel exclaims how most of Laughing Coffin were wiped out thanks to Kirito inspiring the members to make the guild more public and were stupid enough to give their exact location to every player in the game in an advert. As Kuradeel's rant goes on, Kirito realizes that Kuradeel wasn't a member, but a fanboy and is angry at Kirito for not only causing Laughing Coffin's demise, but for making them sell out. Although Kirito is being stabbed by Kuradeel, he continues to laugh at the fanboy saying that if he's going to die regardless, he's making sure Kuradeel doesn't get to enjoy it. As Kuradeel continues to impale Kirito, with his HP nearly hitting to zero, Asuna comes to the rescue just in time, pushing Kuradeel out the way and restoring Kirito's health with a crystal. Asuna admits to have been tailing the trio since they've left, with Kirito simply relieved that he was saved by his stalker girlfriend. With Kirito out of harm's way, Asuna focuses her sights on Kuradeel. Asuna first strikes Kuradeel across the cheek with her sword and begins to rush him with a flurry of sword attacks. With Kuradeel's health almost depleted, he gets on his knees and begs for mercy. Asuna seems to have given in, but impales him with her sword one last time, ending the fanboy. With the threat over, Asuna breaks down in tears over having to see Kirito almost die for the second time. As Asuna is sobbing like a surly drunk, she whines on how she wants Kirito to go through seeing her almost die and blames him for having these feelings, but Kirito kisses her establishing that they are now part of each other's lives. Back in Asuna's place, Kirito and Asuna have dinner. Although food still tastes like garbage, Kirito is satisfied enough with it being filling. As it gets late, Kirito asks if it's okay for him to be over, with Asuna replying "Why wouldn't it be?". As Kirito is about to start a full rant about the "dubious implications", he notices that Asuna is now stripped to nothing but her underwear and invites him to have sex, to which Kirito wholeheartedly accepts. As Kirito and Asuna make love, Kirito screams out for Rosalia to suck it as he was able to accomplish what Rosalia said he couldn't. But, Asuna is confused and angered with the fact that Kirito brought up another woman while having sex and punches him. After the credits, a little girl is seen in the middle of the woods calling out for her mama and papa. Cast * Octopimp: Tiffany * YamatoSFX: Kirito * Megami33: Lizbeth * xbubblemunkyx: Asuna * Takahata101: Heathcliff * Don Fluffles: Himself * Eagle8Burger: Sam * Lanipator: Bob * MrBuddyVA: Angry Mob * AntFish: Godfree * Hayabusa449: Kuradeel * Sonicring123Dubs: Johnny Black * RedAsATomato: ??? Music * Thirty Seconds to Mars: "This Is War" * SAO soundtrack: "Feel Uneasy", "A Strategy Meeting", "A Close Battle" * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood soundtrack: "Nightfall in Central City", "Mortal Sin", "Interlude", "Beneath the City" * Your Lie in April soundtrack: "Shikai ga Akai!?", "For you ~Tsuki no Hikari ga Furisosogu Terrace~" * Blood Blockade Battlefront soundtrack: "The Theme of Blood Blockade Battlefront", "Footloose/Run for Cover/Footloose" * Brütal Legend soundtrack: "11 O'Clock is a Direction" * Busou Renkin soundtrack: "Kyodai na Teki" *'Hunter × Hunter (2011) soundtrack': "The Emperor's Time", "Kyoushuu", "I Ain't Ojisan!", "Yuuhi ni Mukatte" * Harmony of Heroes: "Kumite" Differences from the Original The following is a list of differences only from this episode. To view any differences for the characters view their page, or if you want to see more click here. * No one was live streaming Kirito's fight with the Gleam Eyes. * Agil and Lisbeth don't jump out of a window out of fear of Asuna (related to the changes in Asuna's prior actions towards them). * Kirito doesn't challenge Heathcliff to their fight in the original, Heathcliff challenges him. ** Additionally their fight isn't about whether or not Kirito joins the guild it's about who gets to keep Asuna, as she had been ignoring her duties as the vice commander to spend time with Kirito. ** Heathcliff does ask Kirito to join his guild but it was as a condition if loses their fight. * The fight isn't narrated by an intellectual named "Sam" or a overly loud manly stereotype named "Bob". * Kirito is not knocked down by Heathcliff within four seconds of their fight. The strategy he comes up with is how it goes down in the original and Heathcliff bashes him to the floor before he could land the final blow. ** Colinia doesn't devolve into a flame filled lawless zone after the dual between Heathcliff and Kirito doesn't go how they wanted. * Kirito tells Asuna why he doesn't like joining guilds after his fight with Heathcliff in the original, here she seems to be aware of what happened before their fight. * Godfree doesn't speak in Ye Olde English nor is he stated to be Role Player. ** He therefore does not break character in order to plead for mercy as he dies. * Kuradeel is a member of Laughing Coffin in the original, as opposed to a fan. He was recruited after his fight with Kirito by PoH, who escaped being arrested. ** Kuradeel didn't try to kill Kirito because he was mad that Kirito made Laughing Coffin "sell out", he did it because Kirito humiliated him and because PoH told him to, in order to enact revenge on Kirito due to being a part of the raid that arrested the other members. * Kuradeel doesn't call Asuna a bitch, nor does he try to insist that it is a complement out of fear. ** As such, Kirito doesn't refer to Asuna as a bitch as a compliment (echoing Kuradeel's last words) before they kiss. * Asuna doesn't kill Kuradeel in the Anime, but she does in the original web novel. Her reasoning is different, however. * Asuna doesn't foreshadow her "death" when she's crying in front of Kirito in the original by saying she wants "almost die once in a while" to get back at him for making her cry for the second time that week over his potential death. She's crying because she feels like the whole situation with Kuradeel was her fault and that she feels like she should stay away from him for his safety. * In the original Kirito swears his loyalty to Asuna and asks to stay at her house for the night. The abridged version doesn't explain why Kirito went there. * Asuna does strip out of nowhere, but she does it because she somehow confused Kirito's asking to stay over as "lets have sex tonight", not because she wanted to and/or Kirito pointing out the "dubious implications" of him staying over so late. ** Asuna isn't as confident to strip in front of Kirito in the original. ** Kirito doesn't squeal like girl over realising him and Asuna are about to have sex. * It is never stated that they did have sex in the Anime but implied. There was a scene that was cut from the original book however. ** Because Rosalia doesn't claim that his sword in her neck will be "the deepest you'll ever be in a woman" Kirito doesn't shout "suck it Rosalia" while having sex with Asuna. ** Asuna does punch Kirito, but it's because she blamed him for her mistake, not because he called out someone else's name during sex. Trivia *This episode is adapted from part of Episode 9 and Episode 10 of the original. References Navigation Category:Aincrad Arc Episodes Category:A to Z